Medicina contra la depresión
by Laurent Goldsmith
Summary: Durante la promoción Beautiful Liar, Ravi sale de fiesta para celebrar el éxito que está teniendo su primer disco como sub-unidad, pero Leo prefiere ir a su habitación, algo desanimado. Al regresar Ravi lo encuentra dormido junto aun frasco de su medicina "Este medicamento puede causar pérdida de memoria" lee en el frasco, lo cual le da una idea.


Medicina contra la depresión.

Luego de la grabación del video Beautiful Liar, Ravi sale de fiesta para celebrar pero Leo prefiere ir a su habitación, algo desanimado.

Al regresar, Ravi se encuentra a un Leo profundamente dormido, en el tocador una botella de medicamentos en el que Ravi peude leer las advertencias "Este medicamento puede causar somnolencia, desorientación y pérdida de memoria."

Algo confundido se acerca y besa a Leo en los labios, para su sorpresa el beso le es respondido. Al separarse esperando una recriminación de su Hyung este se encuentra con que solo se le queda viendo, deja caer la mano con la que había sujetado su nuca y se queda solo con al respiración agitada.

Pensando que aún está bajo los efectos de su medicina decide volver a besarlo y dejarse llevar tanto por el alcohol como por las hormonas que habían dejado alborotadas esas chicas del bar.

Pero qué harán estas acciones en la mente inestable de Leo.

Alo de terminología, para los nuevos del género:

**Dongsaeng**:significa hermano(a) menor, es general y no solo se le dice así al hermanito menor de sangre, sino a amigos y amigas menores que tu.

**Hyung **(hyeong); es la forma que un hombre le dice a un hermano mayor o amigo cercano.

**Ssi** o **sshi**, es el honorífico más utilizado entre personas de aproximadamente un nivel de habla igual. Se coloca al final del nombre completo como por ejemplo Jimin-ssi. Éste denota respecto, es como el señor o señora en el español.

**ah**: es más informal y cuando los nombres terminan en consonante se agrega el -ah, por ejemplo "Jungkook-ah". Cuando los nombres terminan en vocal se agrega -yah, por ejemplo Yoongi-yah.

Beautiful Liar

**Narrado por Ravi**

El antro estaba bastante lleno, y aunque no podía terminar de entender la letra de la música que sonaba, su ritmo era pegajoso y con mis pasos de baile pronto había logrado que varias chicas bailaran conmigo.

Era un baile por demás curioso pues aquellas niñas no dejaban de restregarse y frotarse contra mi cuerpo, encendiéndome por completo.

No me malentiendan, no soy de "cosas sucias" como han dicho antes por mis letras, es solo que no estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de contacto, mis compatriotas suelen ser más... reservadas en ese sentido.

Venimos a este país para promocionar Beautiful Liar, era un poco extraño viajar solo con Leo y no con el resto de los chicos, más luego de la grabación del último vídeo; no solo por las poses tan cercanas que tuvimos que hacer sino por la cara que él ponía, esa mirada como si se estuviera entregando a algún placer sexual...

¡No, no no! Yo no pensaba en cosas así, yo era un hombre muy varonil... todo eso del vídeo era solo por la disquera, era su idea para atraer más fanáticas,... maldito fan service. Bueno, tenía que pensarlo simplemente como un concepto más, como lo fue con los vampiros para On and On.

Además, debía admitir que había funcionado bastante bien, el disco estaba siendo todo un éxito y justo por eso había decidido salir a festejar hoy, aprovechando que la siguiente presentación era hasta dentro de tres días; pero Leo-hyung dijo que no se sentía especialmente bien y, luego de disculparse, me dijo que prefería regresar al hotel a dormir.

Y yo debería hacer lo mismo, pensé, pues los tragos que me habían estado sirviendo eran una mezcla deliciosa pero fuerte que ya me estaba aletargando el cerebro. No solo las mujeres de este país eran intensas, las bebidas también.

Por un momento pensé en llevarme a alguna de aquellas chicas conmigo, pero compartía la habitación con Leo-hyung y sospechaba que, con su humor actual, no le agradaría que yo metiera a alguien más; además de que si me llegaba a ver alguna cámara afectaría a maldita imagen del concepto, así que lo mejor era volver solo al hotel.

Así lo hice, y aún cuando llegué a la habitación los efectos del alcohol no se habían despejado, por el contrario con el aire frío de la noche la borrachera me había pegado más: todo mi cuerpo se sentía torpe al grado de que al entrar tiré varias cosas, gracias al completo desastre que estaba haciendo supuse en cualquier momento Leo asomaría su cara somnolienta para reñirme, pero no ocurrió.

Para ese momento, ya con curiosidad y algo de preocupación, decidí entrar a su cuarto. Leo dormía profundamente en su cama, no había prendido el aire acondicionado así que la temperatura era cálida. Por lo mismo él se había destapado y solo traía el pants de la pijama.

Y de nuevo aquellos pensamientos indeseados llegaron, logrando que me fijara en su pálida piel, en cómo contrastaba con su cabello tan profundamente negro en esos momentos (Ya lo había visto con un sin fin de colores antes); su cuerpo bien torneado por todo el ejercicio que debíamos hacer...

¡Maldita sea, este no soy yo!

Molesto por el rubro que estaban tomando mis pensamientos, desvié la vista alrededor del cuarto para distraerme, fue allí donde me percaté del frasco de medicina abierto sobre el tocador. Con curiosidad me acerqué a ver qué era.

—Clo... Cona... —entre mi vista borrosa y las letras anglosajonas, no podía entender lo que decía, salté esa parte hasta donde sí venía en coreano—. Advertencia, este medicamento puede causar somnolencia, desequilibrio, mareo y pérdida de memoria, no maneje maquinaria pesada...

Dejé el frasco con cierta brusquedad sobre el mismo mueble, por unos momentos una idea horrible cruzó por mi mente, pero el botecito estaba demasiado lleno como para que Leo hubiera hecho alguna tontería... conocía muy bien la depresión de mi Hyung como para temer algo así pero esta no parecía ser la ocasión.

Por el contrario otra idea me cruzó por la mente: "Pérdida de memoria" "Somnolencia", si él había tomado esto...

Me acerqué más a su rostro, relajado en aquel sueño profundo en el que estaba, igual de relajado como la mano que descansaba tan cerca de su rostro como yo en ese momento.

—Leo-hyung... hey Taekwoonie, ¿estás muy dormido? —susurré sin obtener mayor respuesta.

Entonces mis hormonas previamente excitadas reaccionaron antes de que mi mente racional pudiera tomar el control. Destruí aquella pequeña distancia que aún nos separaba y junté mis labios con los suyos.

_«¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?»_ Me pregunté, tan sorprendido que no me di cuenta de que aquellos suaves labios se movían contra los míos, hasta que intenté alejarme y su mano me detuvo por la nuca.

De manera que aquel beso continuó de forma delicada, sólo con nuestros labios moviéndose lentamente los unos contra los otros. No había nada que pudiera hacer, estaba atrapado en la ternura de aquel contacto sin importarme que fuera con Leo.

Al final logré separarme un poco, la mano que me había sujetado cayó igual de inerte que antes pero ahora los ojos de Leo-hyung estaban abiertos y me miraban fijamente, aunque su mirada parecía algo borrosa seguramente a causa de la medicina.

No me dijo nada, se quedó allí con la respiración agitada y la cara roja.

—¿Leo-hyung? —murmuré.

En lugar de responderme él solo cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza de nuevo hacia mí, ¿Qué podía hacer yo ante tal invitación?

_«Pérdida de memoria» _me repetí varias veces mientras me acercaba para volver a besarle. Esta vez sus brazos me rodearon con cierta fuerza, logrando que cayera sobre él. Mi peso hizo que soltara un pequeño jadeo que pareció recorrerme el cuerpo entero.

Ya para ese momento no me importaba nada más, en mi mente solo había alcohol y excitación. No podía hacer nada contra aquel beso entre suave y posesivo que me estaba dando Leo, sus manos recorriendo mi piel, cobrando valor para tocarme incluso por debajo de la ropa.

Llegó un punto en que me sentía aún más sofocado que en el antro, por lo que me enderecé un poco para quitarme la sudadera y la playera holgada de un solo tirón antes de volver a inclinarme, no quería darle la oportunidad de arrepentirse.

De nuevo sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, ahora con mayor libertad, yo le imitaba con la misma voracidad, aunque con una sola mano pues la otra la utilizaba para no dejar todo mi peso sobre Leo. Estaba disfrutando bastante, no solo era el contacto entre nuestra piel ahora desnuda, pues dada la posición en la que estábamos podía sentir claramente su entrepierna chocando contra la mía, y el movimiento que hacía con la cadera estaba ocasionando un roce que me estaba volviendo loco.

Justo cuando mi mano libre ya estaba bajando el resorte de su pijama un último resquicio de conciencia se coló por entre el alcohol, las hormonas y la excitación que bullía en mí.

—¿Debería detenerme ahora Taekwong-hyung? —me obligué a murmurar, no podía evitar sentir que me estaba aprovechando de él.

Pude ver como la sangre cubría el rostro de Leo antes de que este hiciera la cabeza hacia un lado; se lamió los labios sonrosados a causa nuestro insistente beso, ese movimiento por poco acaba con mi poco auto control.

—No... No pares... por favor... dongsaeng...—le escuché susurrar con aquella vocecita tan baja que solía ocupar en las entrevistas.

Bien, aquello sí me destruyó por completo, o al menos destruyó todas las barreras que pudieran quedar, después de aquellas dulces palabras solo quedaba vivo el instinto.

Terminé de bajar su pantalón mientras enterraba la cara en su cuello, una para escapar de su mirada y otra porque era algo que a mi me gustaba especialmente así que supuse que él también lo disfrutaría.

Y es que, en realidad, no tenía la menor idea de qué estaba haciendo, ni siquiera había leído uno de aquellos mangas yaoi, mucho menos las historias que algunas de nuestras fans llegaban a escribir sobre nosotros; pero como dije antes, para ese punto sólo eran mis instintos los que funcionaban.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento Leo había logrado también desabrochar mi propio pantalón, estaba demasiado perdido en aquellas deliciosas sensaciones, disfrutando de la piel salada en su cuello, cuando de pronto la sensación de nuestras hombrías pegadas me paralizó.

Jadeé con fuerza, la sensación era demasiado intensa como para ignorarla, y los suaves quejidos que exhalaba Leo solo ayudaban a acrecentar más mi pasión.

Se me ocurrió entonces una idea, bajé mi mano como si me fuera a dar placer yo mismo, pero con nuestra posición logré tomar ambos miembros. Leo inhaló con fuerza, cerró los ojos y se aferró a mi cintura; yo mismo permanecí inmóvil por unos momentos, temiendo que si me movía, si la intensidad de aquel momento crecía, yo iba a explotar en mil pedazos.

Pero nuestro Hyung no pensaba igual. Rodeó mi mano con la suya para ejercer un poco más de presión, además de que comenzó a ondular el cuerpo, muy parecido a lo que hacíamos en Eternity.

Perdí por completo el control, mi mano y mi cadera se movían exactamente al ritmo que él marcaba, me tenía absolutamente a su merced. Mi respiración a duras penas lograba salir en graves gruñidos, Leo parecía tener el mismo problema aunque en su caso eran los mismos gemidos agudos que seguía soltando casi desde el inicio, para ese momento con mucho más frecuencia.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y un último grito salió de mi garganta mientras por fin la represa se rompía y el placer explotaba con increíble fuerza en mi interior. Y por las palpitaciones supe que él estaba sufriendo el mismo éxtasis que yo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó así, el placer parecía expandirse en lugar de acabar, todo mi cuerpo temblaba sobrecogido por el éxtasis que experimentaba hasta que, lentamente y por fin, comenzó a remitir.

Giré un poco para dejarme caer de espaldas al lado de Leo, intentando recuperar el aliento luego de la que fuera, quizá, la experiencia más intensa de mi vida. Lo sentí moverse a mi lado pero yo aun no estaba listo para hacerlo, aunque una ligera preocupación se coló por entre mi aletargamiento ¿Y si Leo-hyung se iba por lo que habíamos hecho?

Antes de que la preocupación llegara por completo él volvió a acostarse y sentí algunos pañuelos caer sobre mi torso desnudo.

Algunos minutos después ya estaba limpio y al menos con el pantalón de nuevo en su lugar, seguía recostado en la cama sin saber exactamente qué decir o hacer cuando sentí la mano de Leo sobre mi hombro.

—Hyung... —comencé, pero sentí como me empujó del hombro.

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento, pensé que me estaba literalmente echando de la cama, pero en cuanto levante el hombro sentí como su cuerpo se acercó hasta quedar pegado a mi espalda. Su mano entonces se corrió hasta que todo su brazo me rodeaba.

—Cállate, es hora de dormir —murmuró contra la piel de mi nuca.

No sabía que pensar al respecto, aunque sí era mucho mejor a la posibilidad de que me hubiera echado cruelmente así que me relajé. Incluso tomé la mano con la que me abrazaba.

Quedé acostado de tal manera que el frasco con la medicina de Leo había quedado justo frente a mi.

—Solo espero que esa medicina en verdad funcione... —susurré adormilado.

El cuerpo de Leo se tensó ligeramente detrás de mí.

—¡Oh! Tienes razón, lo olvidaba...

Su brazo se estiró para tomar una de las pequeñas pastillas, giré un poco la cabeza para poder ver cómo se la echaba en la boca y la tragaba sin mayor dificultad.

La sorpresa me impidió decir nada mientras él volvía a abrazarme y acurrucarse contra mí hasta que nos quedamos profundamente dormidos..

Whisper

**Narrado por Leo**

Cerré la puerta con un fuerte golpe, sin importarme las palabras vociferadas detrás de mí, ni siquiera podía entender lo que decía por encima de la cacofonía en mi cabeza.

No podía respirar.

Necesitaba huir pero no había ningún lugar al cual hacerlo.

Estaba atrapado.

Mi pecho palpitaba dolorosamente.

Las voces seguían gritando en mi mente, me impedían escuchar otra cosa que no fuera a ellas:

_Lo has arruinado todo_

_Todo se ha acabado._

_Todo por lo que has trabajado será destruido._

¡Maldición! Había ya pasado por muchos ataques como este y nunca se volvían más sencillos.

Trastabillé hasta el mueble junto a mi cama para tomar el frasco de Clonazepam, una pastilla podría ayudarme a silenciar mi mente.

_Claro, porque tú solo no puedes liberarte._

_No solo arruinas cosas, sino que eres un inútil para solucionarlas._

_Todos van a abandonarte por lo que hiciste_

_¿Por qué solo una? Toma todo el frasco y libera a los demás de enterarse de lo que hiciste._

Arrojé el frasco completo contra la pared opuesta, creo que grité al hacerlo pero ni siquiera podía escuchar mi propia voz, las pequeñas pastillas amarillas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones.

_Cobarde._

_Aprovechado_

_Todos te odiaran_

_Ravi te odia y va a dejarte_

_Todas tus fans se sentirán decepcionadas._

_El grupo se disolverá por tu culpa._

Terminé cayendo al suelo aunque no sabía por qué, sólo que el dolor en mi cabeza y en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más intenso.

No podía respirar, era como si todo el oxígeno de la habitación se hubiera disuelto y solo quedara aire caliente en su lugar, aire que me quemaba cada vez que intentaba inhalarlo.

Intentaba aferrarme a algo físico para no perderme en aquella borrosa locura. Pero no había nada, estaba completamente solo y perdido.

Me pareció escuchar la voz de Ravi cerca pero no podía entenderlo entre la discordia en mi mente, además era mejor no escucharlo, lo más probable era que quisiera recriminarme.

_Te está insultando._

_Te está dejando._

_Y es lo menos que te mereces._

_Él te odia._

De pronto un sonido se coló por en medio de la cacofonía que me estaba enloqueciendo. Se trataba de un sonido bajo y constante, como si de un tambor se tratara.

Intenté aferrarme a ese sonido, concentrarme en él para poder salir de la vorágine que me estaba consumiendo. Así pude darme cuenta de que era algo tibio lo que latía justo a un lado de mi oído. Esta misma tibieza me rodeaba, impidiéndome moverme más allá, un agarre al que parecía seguro entregarse.

—_No... no... todo esto es mi culpa... lo he arruinado todo..._ —Dije, o al menos creo que lo hice, no podía distinguir entre mi propia voz y las voces de mi cabeza.

Y entonces llegó aquel susurro que logró meterse por entre el resto del ruido.

—No es así Hyung. Todo estará bien, estoy aquí, contigo. —además, el susurro se sincronizaba con el latido, ambos resonaban en la calidez a mi lado.

Me aferré con fuerza a aquello que me rodeaba, no quería que el caos volviera a absorberme.

—_Debes odiarme... todos me odiaran... todos se irán... _—esta vez sí pude distinguir mi voz, las otras voces se estaban apagando.

—¿De qué hablas? No podría haber hecho lo que hicimos con alguien que odiara. Por le contrario Leo-hyung, mi Taekwoonie. No me hagas creer que te arrepientes porque yo no lo hago. Es cierto que no logro entenderlo del todo, pero no por eso me arrepiento.

El aire se fue enfriando mientras lo escuchaba, podía respirar mejor; además las palpitaciones en mi pecho iban disminuyendo poco a poco junto a la presión.

Cuando abrí los ojos mi vista se había aclarado y me fui dando cuenta de la realidad: Ravi había logrado entrar a la habitación y se había sentado en el suelo, junto a mi. Me tenía abrazado a su pecho, su brazo me sujetaba la cabeza con el oído justo sobre el latido de su corazón, era ese el sonido que me había ayudado.

Como un niño pequeño yo me había sujetado a su brazo literalmente con las uñas.

—Descubramos juntos de qué se trata todo esto ¿de acuerdo? No voy a forzarte a nada pero, sea como sea, lo haremos juntos ¿si? no voy a alejarme de ti.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, dejando que la dulzura de sus palabras me confortara mientras me obligaba a respirar profundamente, el pánico iba remitiendo poco a poco.

El dolor y las voces desaparecieron, sólo quedaba un ligero ardor en mi cuello y brazos por los arañazos; ya me había pasado en otros ataques que, en mi desorientación, terminaba arañándome a mí mismo, es por eso que muchas veces prefería traer manga larga.

El problema era que, ahora, también había rasguñado el brazo con el que Ravi me había sujetado, incluso le había hecho sangre. Levanté la vista hacia su rostro mientras soltaba por fin su brazo herido, quería pedirle disculpas pero aun no tenía completo control sobre mi voz.

Como ya había dejado de hacer fuerza, sus brazos se relajaron aunque no me soltaron del todo, su mano subió para acariciar mi mejilla con suavidad, sin despegar sus ojos preocupados de los míos.

Pasó el pulgar por mis labios un momento antes de de inclinar la cabeza y besarme, lo sentí suspirar cuando le respondí, era un beso lento y tierno: como si Ravi no quisiera asustarme, como si temiera que yo fuera a huir de un momento al otro.

Por la posición en la que estábamos solo pude tomar su nuca, dejando que aquel beso terminara por borrar cualquier rastro de mi angustia anterior. Al separarnos Ravi permaneció junto a mi, pegando su frente a la mía.

—No dejaré que nada te pase Leo-hyung, haremos lo que tú consideres que es mejor pero lo haremos juntos.

—Gra... gracias, Wonsik-sshi.

Logré por fin murmurar, lo sentí temblar y por un momento me asusté, hasta que me di cuenta que en realidad estaba riendo.

—Después del susto que me has hecho pasar, creo que merezco más que un agradecimiento ¿No?

Se movió hasta que logró tumbarme por completo en el piso, acostado cuan largo era y con él encima de mí. Volvió a besarme, esta vez con la misma efusividad que la noche anterior, lo rodeé con mis brazos para poder profundizar ese delicioso beso mientras el placer iba usurpando el lugar del miedo.

Luego de algunos momentos se enderezó sobre ambos brazos, mirándome fija e intensamente.

—Escúchame bien, Jung Taek-Won. En estos momentos no hay ni una gota de alcohol en mi sangre, estoy consciente de lo que hago y quiero hacerlo ¿Entendido?

Y antes de permitirme responder se enterró en mi cuello, utilizando sus dientes en aquella zona tan sensible. Jadeé con fuerza, levantando mi cuerpo para recibir el roce del suyo y volvernos locos a ambos, pero esta vez con una locura muy diferente, una locura pasional y dulce.

Dio buenos resultados, escuché a Ravi gruñir contra mi piel, su venganza fue morder con más fuerza y esta vez en mi oreja, logró hacerme gemir. Ignorando la dureza del suelo debajo de mí seguí impulsando mis movimientos, era muy placentero que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran así, sentir la tensión de Ravi mientras intentaba no aplastarme.

De pronto un calambre paralizó mi cadera.

—Es... espera Ravi... hay que subir a la cama.

Sabía lo que ocurría, mi cuerpo se resentía por la tensión luego del ataque de pánico, pero se sentía tan bien estar así con él que me resistía a dejarlo para descansar.

—De acuerdo, —Ravi se levantó y me ayudó a sentarme en la cama. —bien, quítate esa ropa sucia, yo volveré enseguida.

Por un momento quise decirle que no me dejara, pero era demasiado dramático. Así que en lugar de llamarlo hice lo que me pedía pues, en efecto, mi ropa estaba manchada por el café que había derramado. El café que él había preparado esa mañana.

Luego de ese primer encuentro me había despertado solo en la cama, allí la ansiedad y el miedo habían comenzado a aparecer. Pero Ravi sólo había ido a la cocina a preparar café pues tenía resaca. En la pequeña mesa, justo frente a él, había otra taza de café humeante.

Tomé la taza, pero no me senté, no podía enfrentarlo tan directamente así que fui a recargarme en la encimera a un lado. Pero en el silencio siguiente las voces iban cobrando más y más fuerza en mi cabeza. Ravi miraba serio su taza sin decir nada, a cada segundo las voces incrementaban su volumen, mi corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido.

Mis manos temblaban al grado de que el café comenzó a derramarse, pero yo ya no podía pensar en eso. Sabía muy bien que se aproximaba un ataque de pánico, debía ir a mi cuarto por la medicina antes de que comenzara.

—¿Hyung?. —me preguntó Ravi pero ya no pude contestarle, dejé la taza en la encimera con tanta fuerza que se rompió y yo corrí a encerrarme en mi dormitorio.

Recordaba eso cuando la voz de Ravi me distrajo.

—Deja de perderte tú solo Leo-hyung.

—Lo siento...

—Anda, mejor date la vuelta. Desde que vi esto en el cuarto de baño pensé que sería útil. —Dejó en el mismo buró un frasco de gel relajante/refrescante, una cortesía del hotel.

Algo sorprendido hice lo que me pidió y me acosté boca abajo en la cama, con los brazos relajados a los lados y la cara también vuelta hacia él.

Pude ver cómo Ravi se embadurnaba las manos de gel y las frotaba intensamente en sus manos. Me quedé quieto hasta sentir sus manos sobre mis hombros, comenzando un masaje con la suficiente fuerza para ser relajante pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

Sentía como mis músculos se iban destensando conforme las manos de Ravi iban haciendo su trabajo, masajeó con firmeza mis brazos y piernas, luego de lo cual dio especial atención a mi espalda.

Conforme iba avanzando yo solo podía soltar algunos sonidos de satisfacción, me sentía bastante a gusto siendo así consentido. Además, conforme iba bajando por mi espalda comenzaba a nacer una expectación por la pasión que ya habíamos vivido y que parecía haber comenzado de nuevo.

Disfrutaba de aquel contacto mientras sus manos seguían moviéndose, el gel dejaba una deliciosa sensación de frescor sobre mi piel. Al llegar a mi cadera se quedó ahí un poco más de tiempo, quizá dudando de si seguir, aunque no dejó de masajear mis músculos.

Al final lo escuché tomar una aspiración profunda y bajar mis boxers, que eran lo único que me había dejado puesto. Para cuando comenzó a masajear aquella zona recién descubierta mi excitación ya estaba al mil, jamás me había imaginado haciendo algo así pero debía admitir que se sentía muy bien; aún cuando sus dedos cobraron valor y comenzaron a explorar dentro, la sensación era realmente deliciosa.

Él continuó así hasta que yo no podía contenerme más, movía mi cuerpo al ritmo que sus dedos marcaban y había tenido que enterrar mi cara en la almohada pues mis gemidos se estaban haciendo más fuertes.

Luego de varios minutos así él sacó sus dedos y se levantó. Me di la vuelta para verlo desvestirse y prepararse con un preservativo. Tal vez en ese pequeño momento de tregua debí pensarlo mejor pero en mi mente solo existía la necesidad de obtener por fin la prometida explosión de placer.

Cuando volvió a subir a la cama Ravi tenía una expresión decidida a pesar de lo rojo que estaba y de su respiración agitada, se colocó justo entre mis piernas pero de allí ya no se movió.

—Solo preguntaré esto una vez... ¿estás seguro de esto?

Maldición ¿Cómo podía preguntarme algo así en ese momento? Era demasiado.

Si no estaba lo suficientemente sonrojado creo que lo hice aún más, tuve que desviar la cabeza hacia un lado para no verlo, incluso me tapé la boca con el dorso de la mano... pero era más la excitación que la vergüenza.

—Sí... —logré articular contra mi mano.

Quería decirle muchas cosas pero en ese momento me era imposible. Sin otra manera de comunicarle mis sentimientos me aferré a su cuello y lo besé mientras sentía cómo se iba introduciendo en mi.

No era una sensación tan molesta como me imaginaba, por el contrario se sentía bastante bien además de que todo el conjunto de sensaciones creaba un equilibrio perfecto: su piel contra la mía, sus brazos sujetándome con fuerza, el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos y los pequeños gruñidos que soltaba.

Sentí todo su cuerpo tenso, estaba conteniéndose.

—No pares de moverte —rogué.

Lo escuché jadear con fuerza ante mis palabras, sin soltarme comenzó a ondular su cuerpo contra el mío, la sensación era enloquecedora, me estaba derritiendo por dentro. Mordí su hombro para contener un poco los sonidos que escapaban de mi garganta pero creo que eso solo avivó más a Ravi.

Sus movimientos fluidos se sentían sumamente bien, alimentando la excitación que crecía y crecía desde mi vientre hasta el resto de mi cuerpo, cada una de mis células estaba disfrutando de aquel encuentro.

La posición en la que estaba no me permitía moverme demasiado, más allá de levantar un poco mi cadera, era Ravi el que estaba haciendo la mayoría del trabajo y vaya que hacía un magnífico trabajo, me sentía a punto de explotar.

Los movimientos de Ravi se volvieron algo erráticos y aumentó la fuerza con la que me sujetaba.

Gruñó mi nombre mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba, lo sentí temblar durante aquellos instantes antes de que por fin se relajara sobre mí. Luego de un par de segundos se incorporó sobre los codos y me miró con los ojos muy abierto, como si estuviera sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar o como si fuera el primer orgasmo que experimentaba en su vida.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada bajó la vista, casi podía sentir su mirada como una caricia mientras bajaba por mi torso hasta llegar a mi sexo aun despierto, aprisionado entre ambos. Esbozó entonces una media sonrisa, enderezándose más hasta salir de mí.

La sensación me hizo gemir, pero antes de poder quejarme él ya me tenía aprisionado con una mano y comenzó a moverla con el mismo ritmo rápido que había usado antes con todo su cuerpo.

Me sujeté con fuerza a sus hombros, no tardó demasiado en explotar por fin la pasión que se había acumulado, haciéndome jadear y arquear mi cuerpo contra aquella mano que me complacía. Perdí por completo la noción de mí mismo en medio de aquella vorágine de placer.

Lentamente nos fuimos recobrando, nos llevó solo un par de minutos limpiarnos y ponernos un pants en mi caso y un short en el de él. Al final terminamos recostados igual que la noche anterior, aunque en esa ocasión Ravi se quedó acurrucado en mi pecho.

No sabía bien qué decir, las palabras jamás se me han dado del todo bien, al menos no para hablarlas, aunque tenía otra manera de poder decirle lo que pensaba.

—Con todo esto, creo que se me acaba de ocurrir la idea para una canción. —dijo de pronto, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

—Pensaba lo mismo, algo que tuviera que ver con la manera en la que me salvaste susurrando... Gracias, mi dongsaeng.

—No me digas así...

—¿No? ¿Entonces?

—Dime que soy tu amor... —susurró muy bajo contra mi pecho.


End file.
